A case may include a vessel which has a base, an opening opposite the base and lateral walls which delimit the inner volume of the vessel. Objects may be placed in the inner volume through the opening.
To ensure the protection of the objects in the inner volume, the case conventionally comprises a cover which is pivotably mounted on the vessel and which can be moved between an open position in which the opening is not closed by the cover and a closed position in which the opening is closed by the cover. A case may be used in an aircraft cockpit to enclose oxygen masks which are available for personnel in the cockpit. During maintenance of the aircraft, a technician in the cockpit may step on the cover of the case. Thus, the case should be able to support without deformation heavy loads, such due to a person standing on the case. Conventional covers for cases are typically rigid and heavy to withstand heavy loads.